


Do you trust me?

by Lunedd



Series: Miscelleaneous McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Detective Danny Williams, Hair Stylist AU, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Steve's is not a restaurant but a hair salon, hair stylist!Steve, pure fluff, the rest of the Ohana is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/pseuds/Lunedd
Summary: A big, strong hand grabbed the coat and Danny winced back in surprise. He hadn't heard that Steve had come around the corner from the private rooms."Relax, Danny. It's just me, Steve." Steve smiled at him, turned on the light above the washing station and the cutting areas, and gestured toward the chairs.The washing took longer today, was more elaborate, and more... arousing. Danny could feel how his cheeks grew hot. He was glad that the hairdressing cape hid the bulge that had somehow appeared as he pressed a hand into his lap. Steve's fingers were magical. Seriously magical. They scraped over the scalp with just the right pressure and in just the right places, only to return after a few seconds to soothe the slightly irritated skin with soft strokes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to my beta reader, tarialdarion, who did an awesome job and turned the mess that was this fast-written story into something readable. If any mistakes are left, they are all MINE - and certainly not hers! Thank you, my dear! :)
> 
> Also a big "Thank you!" goes to NatalieRyan, who was once again my lab rat and my cheerleader. Love ya, babe! :*
> 
> Oh, and yes: the story is completed, so I will post the 3 chapters (hopefully) within the next days/week.
> 
> Have fun! :)

* * *

 

When it came to his hair, Detective Danny Williams was very particular. Since he was twelve years old, he kept it in a special cut, and used the same products to tame his naturally soft and rather fluffy hair into that slicked-back '60s style with a lot of hair gel.

So, when 20 years later the company that produced his hair gel went bust, Danny was crushed. Nothing he tested was as good as the old one, and nothing helped tame his unruly mane. Nothing — except the wonderfully talented fingers of his stylist.

Steve McGarrett wasn't just a coiffeur; he was an artist, if anyone asked for Danny's humble opinion. Steve succeeded to give Danny's hair a body and a shine no one else had ever accomplished. And so, a few months after Danny had used up the last remainders of his favorite product, he had become a weekly customer at _Steve's_.

Steve's employees, as the pictures on the wall next to the checkout proclaimed: Chin Ho, the Guy with the Magical Scissors, Kono, the Lady for the Long Hair, Tani, the Curls-Specialist, Junior, the Guy for the Quick Cut, and Lou, the Pro for the 'Stache, soon greeted Danny with the honest smiles and back claps they normally only gave long-term customers. The short, sturdy man with the broad shoulders that made Kono and Tani secretly drool, and his open, enticing way had very fast wormed his way into their hearts, as Lou had once mentioned to Danny with a wink.

But Danny only allowed Steve to touch his hair. The way Steve had looked at him when Danny first set a foot inside the tastefully equipped hair salon had lit a fire deep down Danny's stomach he thought had been doused after his horrible divorce. Danny had known ever since he was a teenager that he loved both — women and men. So far, he had only been in relationships with women, mostly because of his conservative parents who, although they had never said anything when finding Billy Selway in their son's bed, just also never would have accepted said Billy as their son's relationship. So Danny had plunged himself into the fatal marriage with Rachel. Not even their little sunshine of a daughter Grace could save the relationship. They had tried, _really_ tried, but when Rachel had made the suggestion to go to couples therapy, Danny had outright refused. And that had been the end.

That had happened two years ago, and although Danny had had partners for a night or two, — one girl even for several months — no one had succeeded to light the fire that Danny had felt with the guy his parents had caught him with. No one but Steve, the coiffeur. But of course Danny didn't make a move on Steve. Come on, just because Steve was a hair stylist didn't mean that he was gay, or at least bi, right? Especially not Steve, the manliest hair stylist Danny had ever met. He flirted with women, was chummy with guys, and still, Danny couldn't fight that flutter deep down in his stomach when Steve looked at him as if he was the cherry on the cake.

But that could be because of his hair, Danny told his treacherous heart every time he slipped in the chair and leaned back so Steve could wash his hair. And Steve _insisted_ on washing Danny's hair himself, although that normally was 15-year-old apprentice Nahele's job. When Steve slid his fingers into Danny's dry hair, as if he was trying to feel how deep the product went that Danny had put into it, and then asked with his sonorous voice if Danny had had a stressful week, as if he could read that by simply touching his hair, Danny would close his eyes, sigh, and make the smallest nod he could manage without losing the contact to Steve's fingers.

"Then we'll take the shampoo with the grape flavor for today." Steve usually stated, as if it was the cure for every sorrow in the world, and well, at least for Danny, and the few minutes the hair wash lasted, that was exactly what it was.

One of Steve's hands disappeared out of Danny's hair — Danny always, always regretted that — only to return after a short moment when Steve had turned on the water and waited for the right temperature. Steve never doused Danny's sensitive scalp with gallons of water, and he miraculously always hit the right temperature. His slender fingers started to work the water into Danny’s hair, using every drop to reach through the thick mop down to the scalp without tousling them so much that it would be a painful ordeal for Danny when Steve would brush his hair later on.

Steve’s fingers worked in deft patterns. They started at the temples, running soothing circles there, moving backward over the sides of Danny's skull back to where the head was connected to the neck, and then in reversed circles and only on the fingertips directly on his hairline above his ears and into his sideburns. One hand disappeared and reconnected on the top of Danny's head, then the second followed that path and the soothing circles, smaller, faster, were executed on the imaginary center parting.

On the days when Danny confirmed that he was more stressed than other times, the fingers kneaded longer, almost gentler, and sometimes Danny could hear a humming that could only come from Steve that always made Danny come undone. His breathing evened out, became deeper, longer, his twitching fingers laid motionless on the armrests, and always, always Steve asked: "What are we gonna do today?"

And Danny always answered: "Just the tips, please. And get my hair back in shape."

When Steve accompanied Danny to his chair in the "VIP-Lounge", Danny always could see a hint of regret in Steve's hazel eyes that he was not allowed to cut more than a few mils. But Steve never complained. He would just make a little sigh Danny longed to hear in a completely different scenario — one that would involve Steve and Danny, and a bed and no clothes — and start to create Danny's preferred hair style.

***

Danny was late at _Steve's_. He normally came around noon, but today's case had occupied him until the late hours, and Steve had insisted he'd come anyway. He would leave the back door open for Danny if he came after the closing hours.

The salon was dark; only the small lamp at the checkout desk was still on. Danny carefully opened the unlocked back door and slipped inside. It was pleasantly warm inside, unlike the November coldness outside, and Danny shrugged off his coat.

A big, strong hand grabbed the coat and Danny winced back in surprise. He hadn't heard that Steve had come around the corner from the private rooms.

"Relax, Danny. It's just me, Steve." Steve smiled at him, turned on the light above the washing station and the cutting areas, and gestured toward the chairs.

The washing took longer today, was more elaborate, and more... _arousing_. Danny could feel how his cheeks grew hot. He was glad that the hairdressing cape hid the bulge that had somehow appeared as he pressed a hand into his lap. Steve's fingers were magical. Seriously magical. They scraped over the scalp with just the right pressure and in just the right places, only to return after a few seconds to soothe the slightly irritated skin with soft strokes.

There was a humming to be heard, and only after a while Danny registered that this time it was coming from himself, not Steve. Embarrassed, he opened his eyes — he hadn't even noticed that he had closed them before — and wriggled a bit on the chair. A tension was slowly building inside him that had nothing to do with discomfort or unease, but with his rising pleasure. Damn, Steve was simply touching his hair! He was washing it, for fuck's sake! How could that potentially be a sexual thing? Danny had never been a kinky one, but this… he would have to google this later.

"You okay?"

Steve's voice almost startled Danny, although Steve had spoken in a low, soft tone.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Just, just too many thoughts."

"Mind to tell me what's on your mind? Sometimes talking helps."

 _Yeah. Sure. Hey, Steve, I totally got a hard-on only because you carded your fingers through my hair, but never mind, it's nothing personal? No. Way. EVER._ Danny felt how heat creeped up his collar and certainly was more than visible on the fair skin of his cheeks. "Uh, well-"

"Ah. I understand." The fingers stopped for a second, then continued to caress Danny's hair and scalp. "It's confidential police stuff."

"Y-yeah." Danny was relieved over the little white lie that Steve provided him so generously with, and smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, I really understand. I used to work for the government, too."

That was interesting. "In the administration?"

"Not quite." A quiet chuckle from Steve, and then the fingers pressed a little bit stronger. "I was a Navy SEAL."

 _Oh, holy centerfold-fuck_. "A SEAL? Wow." Danny couldn't help but be impressed. "And how does a Navy SEAL come to own a hair salon?"

The fingers stopped again, but this time to grab the faucet, because next thing Danny felt was the shampoo being rinsed from his hair.

Another chuckle from Steve. That sound seemed to be directly wired to Danny's dick, because that damned thing reared up once again against Danny's fly.

"What, did you expect me to have a military goods shop? Let's just say, I wanted to do something completely different than before."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insulting." Danny turned his head a bit so he could see Steve.

"Oh, you weren’t. Besides, it was me who started the questioning." Although Steve's face stayed concentrated, Danny could hear the smile in his voice.

Steve wrapped his hair in a warm towel; Danny so appreciated the fact that Steve always kept the towels on a heater so they felt comfortable and cozy on his wet hair. Steve gestured toward the cutting area. Danny stood up, moved over, and sat in what had become "his" chair. He watched Steve in the mirror as he collected his tools and unwrapped Danny's hair, combing carefully through it. Then he met Danny's eyes in the mirror with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"Just the tips, please. And get my hair back in shape."

Steve lifted the comb and scissors, but hesitated, letting both hover a few centimeters above Danny's head. "You know", he said in a tentative voice, licking his lips and with a cautious expression on his face. "Do you trust me? You know, I could cut it so it would be easier for you to tend…"

"Yes, I trust you. But… No. Absolutely no." Danny shook his head, his lips set in a determined line. "Just the tips, please." His face softened when he noticed the almost-hurt look on Steve's face. "I'm not ready for that, yet."

Steve nodded and proceeded to business, both of them staying in companionable silence. When he was done, Danny smiled at him.

"Thank you. Don't — just don't take it personal, okay? I often get told I'm very peculiar about my hair." He shrugged and pulled out his wallet, following Steve to the checkout. He paid and then slipped into his coat Steve already had on hand and went to step forward, but Steve's hands stayed on his shoulders. Danny could see their images in the dark glass of the closet next to the checkout, and drew in a deep breath. Steve standing behind him, his hands on his shoulders, his face looming next to his right ear — it looked like a couple's picture directly out of a magazine. Danny felt how he started to tremble and cleared his throat. "Uh, well…"

"Yes." Steve didn't move, but Danny turned in his hold and blinked nervously when he found himself only inches away from Steve's face.

"Yes." Steve whispered.

Danny wasn't sure who initiated the kiss, but when Steve's lips grazed his, the sparks from the touch shot directly into his stomach and then down to his groin. The kiss was chaste, just lips on lips. They parted, never taking the eyes away from the other's eyes. Then Steve snaked an arm around Danny's hips and held him in place, bringing him closer again and when he nudged his tongue against Danny's lips, he parted them invitingly. A low, long-drawn moan escaped Danny when he allowed Steve's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth, when he tasted, and felt, and smelled Steve. His knees trembled and when they finally turned to jelly, it was Steve's strong hold that kept him safe and spared him the humiliation of landing on his ass on the floor.

Steve's heavy, musky scent filled his nose and his mind was preoccupied with Steve's hands that suddenly explored his back through the coat, and his tongue doing incredible things that made his head spin and his heart race.

When Steve finally let go of Danny, both men were panting hard and fast.

"I — I should go now." Danny's voice was surprisingly steadier than he had expected.

"Yes." Perhaps Danny just imagined it, but there seemed to be more than just a hint of regret in Steve's voice.

Danny turned to go to the back door, and when he was about to press the handle down, Steve called for him.

"See you in 5 days?"

"Yeah, sure."

Danny stepped out into the dark coldness and shivered, closing his coat quickly. Only when he climbed into his car and started it, he realized that in five days it would be Sunday. Oh, well. He would call Steve tomorrow to arrange another date. Tonight? He would have to wrap his mind around what just had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little bit more action ;) Enjoy!

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" Danny hesitated, his hand still hovering over the bell.

"Yes, I am." Steve sounded amused as he opened the door to the salon so Danny could slip inside the warm room. 

"I mean… it's Sunday and you certainly had other things planned for today. With your girlfriend maybe, or your  _ friend _ ?" Danny slowly answered when Steve took his coat.

"Danny." Steve rolled his eyes at him. "It was me who gave you the date, right?" He smiled.

Danny didn't miss the stress Steve put on the word  _ date _ . 

"And there is no girlfriend. Or  _ friend _ ." Again the amusement in Steve's voice. "I thought that was clear after your last visit." 

"No, I mean: yes. I…  _ hmmmph _ ." Danny closed his mouth audibly and trotted past Steve toward the washing station. 

Steve's hands slipped into his hair and Danny could literally hear the frown when Steve asked: "What happened in the last 5 days? Your hair feels —  _ you  _ feel stressed!" 

Danny, who had closed his eyes, opened them now and sat up in the chair, letting Steve's fingers fall away from his hair. He didn't turn around. 

"We had, uhm, we had a case with a dead child. Murdered. By her parents." His shoulders dropped as his mind returned to the broken body of the five-year-old girl with the long black curls. 

The warm, steadying pressure of Steve's hand on his shoulder grounded Danny and kept him more coherent than he ever had anticipated another person to be able to do. He sighed, and when Steve's hand urged him to, he leaned back into the chair and bowed his head back into the notch of the sink. He closed his eyes, unable to meet Steve’s undoubtedly sympathetic look. 

"I'm sorry," Steve simply said, and although a part of Danny screamed at him  _ what for _ , he stayed silent. Steve's fingers carded through his hair, and Danny waited for the moment they would disappear to turn on the faucet, but they stayed. The fingers combed through Danny's mop, scratching over his scalp without hurting, and then moved back in circles up to his temples. He could feel how Steve spread his fingers and Danny almost startled when said fingers began to caress his cheekbones. They crept up over his eyebrows and smoothed the constant furrow that buried a deep line between his eyes. 

Something in Danny that had kept him tense and on the edge for days loosened and slowly dissipated. The pictures of the poor girl faded, with the prominent feeling of the warmth and tenderness of Steve's fingers taking all of Danny's attention. He could feel Steve's breath on his face, knew he was leaned over him as Steve worked his way over Danny's cheeks down to his jaws, loosening the tight muscles there, too, then slipped over the bow of his neck down to his shoulders. He gave them a short squeeze before moving back up again into Danny's hair, and one hand disappeared to connect with the water faucet. 

Danny sighed, sinking deeper into the chair and relaxing under the familiar patterns with which Steve washed his hair. "It's strawberries this time," Steve murmured, explaining the different scent when he lathered Danny's hair, although Danny hadn't asked a question. He finished the washing and wrapped the towel around Danny's head, leading him to the cutting area.

"What are we gonna do today?"

"Just the tips, please. And get my hair back in shape."

And just like last time Danny noted a pensive look on Steve's face. "What?"

"Do you trust me, Danny?"

"Yes, I do. I thought that was clear after my last visit." He repeated Steve's words from earlier on purpose and grinned at him smugly. Steve's frown deepened for a second before he laughed softly. 

"All right. I would recommend to let me take away the sides. They keep coming down anyways, no matter how much product you put into it, right? And fall into your sight when you need it the least." 

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, that’s been a problem since they canceled my product. I still haven't forgiven that! But — but take away the sides?! Seriously, Steve… that's... you're asking for a lot…" 

Steve sucked in his lower lip, and Danny was fascinated by Steve's even, white teeth that worried at the skin there. He suddenly remembered what that mouth had done to him barely 5 days ago, and that memory alone caused his dick to stir. He wriggled in the chair and was glad when Steve kept his eyes locked on Danny's face. 

"So — would it be ok if I shaved you today?" 

This question came so unexpected that Danny blinked twice to grab the meaning of it. "Wha — what? Shave?" He took a closer look at his image in the mirror and winced. He looked like a bum, with the five-day-old beard he had grown since the case of the girl had landed on his desk. His gaze wandered back to Steve, and something warm and fuzzy spread in his chest at the eager expression on Steve's face. And didn't he just a second ago tell Steve that he  _ did _ trust him?

"Yeah. Okay. Why not?"

If the expression on Steve's face had been eager before, it now was something bordering sheer joy and excitement. "Okay. Okay! We, well, let me surprise you, huh?" Steve's happy chuckle sent sparks through Danny's chest again, and then Steve disappeared, bringing with him a small towel that was pleasantly warmed. He wrapped it around Danny's jaw. When he was satisfied with the placement of the towel, he fixed up the mils-cut on Danny's hair, combing it simply back this time, not blow-drying it yet. Then he removed the towel and gently rubbed shaving cream into Danny's skin. He moved back to his usual place behind Danny and, just as gently, pulled his head back with two fingers on each side of Danny's jaw, until his throat was exposed and the skin sufficiently stretched. He grabbed the razor, probed it with a finger, and started shaving Danny with long, careful, and controlled strokes. 

After a minute or two, Danny relaxed. Yes, he did trust Steve, trusted him to not cut him and let him bleed out. He closed his eyes and simply indulged in the treatment Steve gave him. His head was turned this way, that way, gently pushed forward, and when Steve finally used a surprisingly cold towel to close his pores again, Danny opened his eyes.

He blinked. Steve had dried Danny's hair before he removed the towel. Steve hadn't clean shaved him, he had left on both sides of his mouth a patch of beard and on his upper lip, too. Danny turned his head left and right and slowly nodded. It looked — good. He smiled at Steve when he felt his hand on his shoulder and looked up to him. "Wow. That looks  _ great _ ." 

Steve's smile that erupted over his face almost blinded Danny, so bright and pure was it. He pulled a small tube out of his barber's apron and slowly worked the soothing shaving oil into Danny's skin. Danny's eyes slid close again.

"Mhm, that feels good." Danny was floating on a warm cloud of contentment by now, and thus didn't notice how Steve had moved from standing behind him around to his front, until Steve's soft lips touched his. Danny kept his eyes closed and opened his mouth instead, welcoming Steve's exploring tongue with a low moan. 

Steve's fingers wandered over his jaws down his throat, loosening the hold of the hairdresser cape until it glided away and to the floor.  Steve moved on to Danny's shirt, opening it button by button on his way down. Danny's breath hitched when he felt Steve's warm hands on his bare chest, grazing over his nipples and down, further down. Steve's mouth suddenly disappeared, and Danny blinked his eyes open in confusion. 

The sound of his fly zipper and the discreet  _ pop  _ of his pants button surprised Danny, and then Steve's hand on his groin left him breathless. His own hands gripped the armrests. 

"Steve…?" 

"Shshhh…" Steve smiled shyly up at him, then bowed forward and Danny couldn't hold back a loud moan when his dick was engulfed in the warmth of Steve's mouth. Already half-hard, it took only a few sucks and a tug at Danny's balls to make him fully erect, and Danny felt himself sliding deeper into the chair. 

"Steve…" 

Danny wasn't sure if it was a plea or an order, and he didn't really bother to think about it. Steve swirled his tongue around the head of Danny's dick and then took him completely back into his mouth, swallowing around his shaft. His fingers rolled his balls just as expertedly as they had circled in his hair and on his face earlier, and when Danny opened his eyes, he was mesmerized by the image the mirror gave him: his face flushed red with heat and arousal, eyes glassy and mouth half open, every muscle in his body tensing and relaxing with the motions Steve made on him. 

_ Steve _ . 

He knelt between Danny's legs. Danny could see his strong back muscles move under the shirt he wore, and the way the dark-haired head bobbed up and down in combination with the sensations on his dick made Danny harden impossibly further. He pried one hand away from the armrest, gently resting it on the back of Steve's head. 

"Ah, yes…" He softly muttered, the sound of his voice sending a shiver through Steve's body, and now Danny realized that Steve's second hand was down his own pants, working himself in unison with Danny. The thought of Steve jerking off while blowing him was too much for Danny. He tensed even more, felt his toes curl and then- 

"Steve… Steve… babe, I'm gonna, I'm, uh, I'm gonna…  _ come… _ !" 

He tried to warn him, tugged at Steve's short hair now to indicate him to move, but Steve stubbornly stayed in place and when the wave of pleasure crashed through Danny's whole body and tore a hoarse groan from his lips, Steve swallowed each and every drop Danny gave him. 

Danny slumped in the chair, suddenly boneless and shuddering violently while Steve still gently sucked on him. Steve held for a second, and then Danny could feel him come, too. Only now did Steve release Danny. He turned his head to the side and placed it in Danny's lap, breathing heavily and exhausted, his hand lazily caressing Danny's stomach. 

"Steve… Steve…" Danny breathed and gently stroked the dark-haired head. "Hey, babe. That was… Thanks." He licked his lips and moved, bowed forward and just as gently put a finger under Steve's chin and lifted his head out of his lap. He placed his lips on Steve's and kissed him with a passion he had thought he had lost, tasting himself in the kiss. He softly moaned — or was it Steve? He didn't care, and when finally the need for air became too much, Steve slowly moved away from Danny. He stood and grinned sheepishly at the dark patch of wetness on the front of his jeans. 

"I came like a teenager in my pants", he stated, and Danny chuckled. He felt relaxed and calm as he hadn't in at least five days. 

"Thank you," Danny repeated seriously and watched in fascination as Steve ducked his head and smiled shyly. 

"Don't mention it," Steve waved him off. "See you in 5 days?"

"See you in 5 days." 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Although Danny had thought of going back to _Steve‘s_ almost every second since he had left that Sunday night (and if he had jerked off repeatedly to what had happened there, who could blame him?) when Friday came, Danny had forgotten to actually go.

It was his weekend with Grace, and he had made preparations throughout the week to be able to keep his lively 8-year-old entertained. He would only be allowed to go and get her at Rachel‘s and Stan‘s — Rachel‘s new husband — early on Saturday morning, but at least he would be allowed to get her _at all_. He had fought hard for the slightest custodial rights in the last two years since their divorce, and he wouldn‘t rebel against the meager time the judge had granted him. A little time was better than no time with Grace.

So, his arms full of grocery bags, he fumbled with the car keys when his eyes fell upon an advertisement for the local Sea Life resort. A cute baby seal was displayed, swimming toward the camera that had taken the snapshot of it, and Danny almost dropped the grocery bags when realization hit him like a truck.

 _Steve_!

How could he have forgotten that! Danny hurried to get the stuff into his car, jumped into the driver‘s seat and sped to _Steve‘s_.

It was late, and only Steve and Tani could be seen through the large store window. Tani was busy sweeping up the cut hair from her last customer, while Steve sat in the high chair of the checkout desk, staring into space, a look on his face Danny hadn‘t seen before.

Danny burst into the salon.

“Oh, Steve, I‘m sorry, I‘m so sorry! I almost forgot our date!“

The words were out of his mouth and did not sound ambiguous at all, nope, not at all. Still, he could hear Tani snicker as she disposed the waste into the trash bin.

But to see that expression, a sad expression, Danny realized with a flash of guilt, disappear at once from Steve‘s face was worth it that he would most certainly be tomorrow‘s gossip at the salon.

“Hey, no, it‘s okay. You‘re here now. You‘re here.“ Relief oozed from every word Steve muttered as he sat up and made a gesture at Tani. “You can call it a night, Tani! I‘ll take care of the rest.“

Again, she snickered in a not very ladylike way and mumbled something like “Yeah, I bet you will“ on her way out.

Danny licked his lips once they were alone. “No, seriously, I‘m sorry. I take pride in calling myself a reliable man, and still I forgot about you. This will never happen again.“

A slight blush crept up Steve‘s cheeks, and he waved Danny off, again. “Ah no, Danny, s‘okay. You certainly had another hard case, and we always could‘ve moved on to another date.“

“No“ Danny shook his head fervently. “No, no case, but I‘ll have Grace with me for the weekend — my daughter.“

“Oh. Your — daughter.“ Steve deflated visibly, his face shutting out any emotion that had been displayed before. He stood up stiffly and motioned to the washing station. “Then we should take care that you look awesome for your daughter and your — wife.“

Danny frowned at Steve’s words, then it dawned on him. “Oh, no. No no no, Steve,“ He laughed softly “I said I‘ll have her _with me_. That means that I am divorced. There is no wife at home. Not at mine, at least.“

The expression on Steve’s face changed faster than Danny could register, and he looked sheepishly at Danny. “I-“ He started before pausing and chuckling with Danny, and his smile grew even wider when he noticed that Danny hadn‘t taken off the beard he had shaved him last time. “You‘ve kept it,“ he gestured toward Danny's face when Danny took a seat in his usual washing chair.

Danny nodded. “Yes, of course. When I went to work on Monday, each and everyone commented on it — how good it looked, and how much it suited me.“ He smiled fondly at Steve. “See, I said I trust you.“

"Yes, you did." Steve beamed at him and started working on Danny's hair. He washed it just as gently as he had done all the times before, but this time — this time, it was somehow different. A pleasant difference, Danny had to admit, as he relaxed and surrendered his hair to Steve's expert touch.

This time when the electric sparks that seemed to emanate from Steve's fingers directly shot to Danny's dick, he didn't try to hide the bulge he was already sporting after the first few strokes of Steve's fingers. He knew a smile grazed his face as the scent of a new shampoo reached his sensible nostrils.

"It's passion fruit today," Steve breathed into Danny's right ear and damn, that made him shiver in anticipation. The hair wash was over way to fast for Danny's likings, and, almost in trance, he was led by Steve to the cutting area and placed in his usual chair.

"Relax", Steve said simply and then shaved him with the same concentrated devotion like the first time, and when he carefully rubbed the shaving oil in, he asked:

"What are we gonna do today?"

Danny blinked his eyes open, momentarily pulled out of this bubble of contentment he was floating in. He had the usual answer on his lips, but something in Steve's dark hazel eyes stopped him before the words came out.

"You said last time that you wanted to take the sides away," Danny croaked and cleared his voice. He avoided Steve's gaze, still a bit uneasy about the end result.

Steve put both hands on Danny's shoulders and gently squeezed.

"Do you trust me?"

Danny inhaled deeply. Yeah, he did trust Steve. Hell, he had given Danny the blowjob of his life last time! He nodded, making the decision before he could lose his nerve. "Yes, I do. _Cut them_."

Steve's face lit up, and with the controlled motions of a man who knew exactly what he was about to do, he grabbed the comb and scissors. "Relax," he said once more, and Danny obeyed.

To his surprise, it didn't take very long — Steve used scissors first, and then clippers to work the sides down to a solid 9 mm cut. Danny swallowed hard when he saw the long strands of dark blond hair glide down the hairdresser cape Steve had thrown around Danny before, and to the floor when Steve cut, accompanied by the discreet click-click of first the scissors, then the low buzz of the clippers.

"Okay. Take a look at yourself." Steve's voice tore Danny out of his reverie, and when he obeyed and looked into the mirror, a foreigner stared back at him with big blue eyes.

No, not a foreigner — him with just a new haircut. A great one. Danny lifted a hand and smoothed along one side. The hair was prickly, and he could feel his fingertips almost obscenely direct on his scalp.

"Do you like it?"

Steve's voice sounded nervous, and Danny quickly nodded.

"Yes! Yes, it's — it's awesome." Danny turned around to face Steve, beaming up at him. Steve beamed back, and that was it. Danny couldn't stay seated any longer. He jumped up, circled the chair, and walked directly up to Steve, encasing Steve's face between his hands and tenderly tugged at him until Steve bowed down a little bit so Danny could place a kiss on Steve's parted lips.

"Thank you," Danny murmured before he kissed Steve again. "Your fingers are truly magical." He kissed him a third time, and now Steve snaked his arms around Danny's slim midriff and drew him closer. Before long, it was Steve who had taken over, sliding his tongue in and out of Danny's mouth, sucking, biting, teasing.

"Let me show you what my fingers are able to do," Steve finally panted against Danny's lips when the need for air was too strong, and all Danny could do was nod dazedly. Steve's fingers had already worked Danny's shirt out of his pants on the back, and now they made short work of the buttons, only to be stopped from touching Danny's bare skin by the undershirt he wore.

A low growl escaped Steve's throat, and Danny felt his knees turn to jelly. Steve caught him, like last time, before he could land in a graceless heap on the floor, and pushed him against the mirror desk, leaning Danny's ass against the tabletop, before he tore impatiently at the undershirt. Danny's own fingers had started to pick at Steve's belt, but he was not surprised when Steve had divested him of his shirt and undershirt before he pulled Steve’s belt completely out of the loops.

One of Steve's hands opened Danny's pants’ button and fly, and shoved inside, reaching for Danny's by now more-than-half-hard dick, freeing it from its prison by pushing the pants down so they pooled around Danny's ankles. His fingers played with Danny's dick, tugging, squeezing, rubbing, until Danny's head fell back as he let out a low moan.

"Turn around." Steve's voice was again more of a growl than words, and Danny obeyed. He placed both hands on the tabletop and stared into the mirror. In the few seconds it had taken him to turn around, Steve had succeeded to get rid of his own clothes, and Danny craned his neck to try and see more of Steve's naked body. Steve's head appeared over his right shoulder, biting, sucking, licking a wet trail to the middle to his spine, where he continued downward to the small of Danny's back. Danny moaned again, unable to control himself. He closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt Steve's hands on his ass cheeks, carefully pulling them apart.

"It's okay, Danny." Steve's warm breath ghosted across Danny's already pleasantly sensitized skin. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Danny moaned, relaxing when Steve pulled the cheeks apart once more. But instead of feeling an intruding finger, something warm and wet licked over his entrance, and Danny cried out softly. Steve's tongue was darting in and out, rimming him with a gentleness that made him leak precome, and Danny's arms started to tremble from the effort to keep him from simply gliding to the floor.

"Steeeeve," Danny was coherent enough to still feel a bit of embarrassment at the whining tone of his voice, but when Steve pushed his tongue into him as deep as he could, Danny didn't care anymore. He was a panting, wriggling mess, and the ball of fire that had been smoldering since he had first set a foot into Steve's salon now condensed, lighting up brightly, and Danny feverishly shook his head, desperately trying to keep it together, to not fall apart yet, just _not yet_.

The tongue disappeared, along with Steve's hands, and Danny could regain a bit of control over his shaking body. He heard the silent _pop_ of a bottle top and sucked in his upper lip, every nerve cell of his body quivering in anticipation of what was about to come. Then Steve's hands were back on his body, one hand prying his cheeks apart while the other massaged around Danny's hole, one lubed fingertip gliding into it until Danny couldn't take it any longer and pushed back against the finger, sliding it deep inside him.

Now it was Steve who gasped, and Danny smirked with half-lidded eyes. Steve quickly added a second and then a third finger, and when they finally disappeared this time from his body, Danny _did_ regret it. The tiny sparks that those magical fingers had caused still seemed to dance across his skin, but Danny wanted more, wanted _all_. He gave an impatient whine and then tensed when he felt the broad head of Steve's dick against his hole.

"Relax." Steve whispered. His hands rubbed soothing circles over Danny's bare upper arms when he slowly, slowly pushed into the hot heat of Danny's ass. Danny panted, his face screwed up for a moment with the overwhelming sensation of _too much, too big, too stretched_ , until the head was past the tight ring of muscles and the rest of Steve slid in almost naturally.

Steve didn't move, simply continued his massage on Danny's arms, placing featherlight kisses on Danny's sweaty neck and shoulders. Only when Danny finally relaxed under his fingers and pushed back against Steve, did Steve start to move inside Danny.

His strokes were slow, controlled, careful; Steve's determination to not hurt him made Danny's heart flutter and beat faster. He didn't know why he deserved such tenderness, why Steve was so attentive, but he pushed that thought aside and simply enjoyed the way Steve adoringly touched him. Then he did what he hadn't done ever since his parents had caught him with Billy Selway — he let himself fall, let himself be carried away by the trust Steve had in him and he had in Steve.

As if Steve had felt what was going on inside of Danny, his strokes became shorter, sharper, until he snapped his hips against Danny's ass in a fast, breathtaking rhythm. Danny gripped the tabletop, lifted his head and stared at the image in the mirror. His face and neck were red with a dark blush that crawled down his chest, and the blue of his eyes was so intense that Danny almost didn't recognize himself for the second time within a few minutes. But best of all — best of all was Steve's dark gaze that was focused on Danny's face, shining with a string of emotions Danny couldn't quite pin down. They made Steve glow from the inside, making him look even more handsome than he already was.

When their eyes met in the mirror, Danny felt a flash of electricity as Steve changed the angle of his thrusts and hit that sweet spot. Dots and sparkles danced across Danny's vision, and he came hard with a loud cry, spilling over the tabletop. Three, four more heavy thrusts, and Steve came, too, shooting his load into the condom he had put on before he had entered Danny. He panted, pulling Danny flush against his body, keeping him from hitting the floor when all his muscles seemed to deny service at once.

"Danny, Danny," he whispered into Danny's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and stumbling backward until he could sit down in the chair. He pulled Danny with him, gently turned him around, causing his dick to slide out of Danny. Danny made a protesting sound, but was appeased at once when Steve pulled him onto his lap and maneuvering them until Danny straddled him.

Danny fell forward until his head was in the curve of Steve's neck. His eyes were closed, and he obediently lifted his head when Steve put a finger under his chin, placing soft, languid kisses on his lips.

"Awesome," Danny finally muttered when his brain started to work again. He sighed and pried himself away from Steve after what seemed an eternity, carefully standing on his still a little bit wobbly legs. He took the proffered paper towel Steve handed to him with a smile and cleaned himself before he slipped back into his clothes.

"See you in -" Steve had to pause to clear his voice, still sitting in the chair, naked and glorious like an ancient Roman statue. "See you in 5 days?"

Danny hesitated when he pushed his arms through the sleeves of his coat. "No," he answered, turning to Steve in time to see the disappointment on his face.

"See you Sunday evening? After I have taken Gracie home, that is."

Steve smiled. "Yes, okay!"

"So we have a date?"

"We have a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - that's it! :) I hopy you enjoyed it. Thank you once again to all of you that read that story, gave kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated.


End file.
